


Drift Away

by Lena_is_existing



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Gets a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena_is_existing/pseuds/Lena_is_existing
Summary: Things haven't been...good in Tommy's household for a long time. Phil never takes the time to spend with his children,  always at work. Techno has been drowning himself in his studies. The only time Tommy talks to Wilbur is when they're having a screaming match.(I just want my family back...)Tommy may not have the best home life but at least he has his friends to cheer him up.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 148





	Drift Away

So some quick things about the story. Tommyinnit, Wilbur and Technoblade are all adopted. Wilbur and Technoblade are twins. 

Basic backstory: Phil, Wilbur and Techno are fuckin up. They're all very distant towards Tommy because he's a 'problem child'. Tommy hates this but he has his friends if he doesn't have his family. Who cares if his family doesn't like his friends. Who cares if he feels like shit after every fight they have. His friends make sure he feels loved and cared for. He wouldn't give them up for the world.


End file.
